


i don't know, i don't know, i hope so

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Safer Sex, Smut, Trans Character, plus more characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>transboy neptune thinks on romantic & sexual orientation. he also thinks on sun's orientation and whether he'd be up to bang</p><p>Neptune shifts backwards on the bed, giving Sun room to join him. “I, uh, haven’t really done this before with.. You know..” Neptune gestures to Sun’s erection with a laugh. “So if you want to take the lead then..”</p><p>“That’s fine with me, br-” Sun stops himself before he says bro in the middle of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know, i don't know, i hope so

Neptune tries really, really hard.

Everything is concious. His shirt goes lower than his belt and higher than the end of his zipper. The collar fits him, his gloves are snug, his tie is knotted two-in-hand. His jacket’s shoulder seams stop right at the corner of his shoulder bone.

It’s calculated, it’s cool, and he looks damn good. And alright, he might be compensating a bit because he’s kinda self-concious. But he likes the way his jacket’s carefully designed seams make his shoulder span look wider, and the way the small black knot of his tie makes the rest of him look larger. Neptune likes the way the layers make sure the fabric of his binder doesn’t show against his clothing.

And he’s jealous of Sun, in a way. The way he leaves his hair messy and uncut, long enough that Neptune could curl his fingers in that light gold. Not that he ever has- or that he thinks that much about it. He’s a little envious of the way he goes shirtless, even though Neptune does love fashion enough that he would never. He can’t really help but compare himself- would his body be considered feminine by someone else? Sitting across from Sun, in an unfamiliar dorm room in Beacon Academy in the lead up to the Vytal Festival- he mentally scrutinizes the differences in their bodies.

He definitely isn’t as built as Sun, but that’s a given. That boy had some real muscles, and Neptune can see why he’d show them off- even though it’s mainly a cultural thing. Sun’s restless, always moving, always squirming around when he’s comfortable with someone even though he’s generally- and genuinely, unlike Neptune- a cool and collected guy. Effortless, even when he is just talking on the phone to a less responsive Blake Belladonna. Which, luckily, distracts Sun from the sight of Neptune lazily staring at his bare abdomen.

His collarbone is defined, and his Adam’s apple moves with every swallow between his words. That’s one thing Neptune doesn’t have, as well as Sun’s deeper voice. He doesn’t mind, though. The gentle movements of Sun’s tail are always a pleasure to follow, but Neptune tries not to get too distracted by it. It’s still a part of his friend’s body- even if it’s a foreign one- so staring would be a bit too far. There are no blond hairs on his chest- it looks like it would be pretty smooth to touch. Neptune follows the natural progression of Sun’s torso with his eyes, the bumps of his ribs covered by muscle down to the dips of his hipbones. It’s one of the only places of his uncovered skin that looks soft. His navel, barely escaping being hidden behind the waistband of his jeans, ever-so-slightly followed by the appearance of a soft and delicate blond happy trail, leading down to–

Neptune looks away, flushing because oh-God-what-if-he-saw-me-staring-at-his-crotch. That’s just an awkward thing to think about on his BRO- or even- his BEST BRO. His BUDDY COP. His SWOLE-MATE.

He looks back at his best bro, buddy cop, swole-mate.

That guy was the very definition of boyish, and whatever noun were to follow it. Sun and his boyish charm. Boyish good looks. Boyish grin. Boyish demeanour as he pulls his phone away from his ear and clicks end call on Blake.

“I think they’re in their dorm right now.” It takes a moment to register Sun is talking to him and not his phone, and that Sun is looking at him. “.. Wanna do the thing where we climb the tree and interrupt them mid-conversation again through the window?”

“Dude, I almost fell last time.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t!”

“Okay, sure, but Weiss totally thinks you’ve been spying on them!”

Sun looks visually taken aback, in a slightly melodramatic way. “Wait, she does? Why- how- we’ve only climbed up their like, twice at most.”

“You said–” Neptune puts on a poor impression of Sun, with a mock deep voice as low as he can go, staring with a low groan. “UUUH, it’s easy, I do it all the time.” Neptune takes a second to retain eye contact before continuing, “it sounds like you climb their window and look at them all the time, bro.”

“Aw, man, really? Better lay low then.” Sun looks thoughtfully outside, then stands up to pace the room. “What’re we even doing today then? Everyone else is out and you’ve already hit on every cute girl in Beacon.”

“Barely any of them were interested though.” Neptune leans against one of the poles of the bunk beds with a melodramatic sigh, still sitting on the mattress. He watches Sun pace restlessly, calves flexing every step. He’s got serious vigour. He shakes himself out of watching.

“Probably because they saw you hit on another girl five feet away, two seconds before you did some pick-up line on them!” Sun turns to look at him, punctuating his sentence with his arms outward, still good-humoured and flashing him that fucking boyish smile.

Neptune smiles back, laughing a little to acknowledge the fair point and how ridiculous it does sound now. Sun sits himself down right, right, right beside Neptune, where their arms are touching without any extra effort.

Neptune isn’t stupid. He’s a self-proclaimed intellectual, and he knows he might have a baby crush on Sun. Just a baby one.

Okay, fuck, it’s a really big one. A really, really big one that can’t be contained in adverbs and is desperately hidden by keeping it out of his mind at all times.

Sun rambles something about Blake, some Faunus stuff, which Neptune really should listen to, and usually does, but he’s caught up in Sun rubbing his arm against him and nudging him to add to his story.

Neptune might say something to Sun about his crush. But he’d get rejected, definitely. And how would he even ask? They know each other so well that it’s too late to use a pick-up line. Actually, he could probably say something about Sun being the ‘light of his life’. It would definitely have to be a pick-up line based on his name.

But there’s something bigger, something that he definitely shouldn’t be as embarrassed about as he his and it’s kind of killing him inside- because Sun definitely wouldn’t laugh at him but still, he’s embarrassed as fuck. He likes to know what to do, to have some planning, but some things need more than books. They need experience.

Well, he just doesn’t really.. know what he’d do.. with a dick?

The sentence sounds ridiculous, even when it’s just in his head. He has no experience- he’s only been with girls and having a vagina means he can’t go experimenting on himself to see what he should do. Wait, was he a virgin? Oh God, he could totally technically be a virgin. What would Sun think? Wait, why would Sun care? And he doesn’t even have to tell Sun that- and it wouldn’t come up in conversation because it’s just Neptune with his fucking unrequited crush.

Sun looks at him. “You’re not listening, are you?”

Sun could totally be at least some degree of queer. He’d make an exception for Neptune, wouldn’t he? His dashing best friend with brilliant good looks. Except he’d still expect like, dick on dick contact wouldn’t he? He’d expect shirtless and, what, butt stuff? Neptune didn’t want to do butt stuff. Neptune wants to punch himself in the face, because he’s glowing red and dying on the inside and WHY IS HE THINKING ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT TO DO BUTT STUFF WITH HIS BEST BRO BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER AND SUN DOESN’T KNOW ABOUT HIS CRUSH.

“I gotta- I gotta go to the bathroom, wait a second.” Neptune runs to the ensuite. This is horrible. The worst. He looks in the toilet, sweeps back his hair and waits for it to fall forward again. Maybe Sun does know about his crush. Neptune does go red quite a lot around him.

But Neptune’s not really sure what way he likes Sun. He isn’t really.. romantically inclined? Especially not in past relationships with girls. Maybe he is with Sun. Except he doesn’t know what that feels like, because it doesn’t really feel much different from his crushes in the past. Bigger, but that’s most likely since he let it build up so much.

He runs through what he’s feeling, because maybe it’s romantic if he really thinks about it.

He wants to kiss Sun, and he wants Sun to kiss him back until their lips are both raw and they end up sideways on the bottom bunk. He wants to see Sun flushed and desperate, on top of him and his fringe flopping in his face because he’s too busy with his hands all over Neptune to push it back. He wants to burn underneath Sun, built up and too frustrated to be embarrassed while Sun kisses his neck and takes off both of their pants.

Neptune wants to reach up and peel off Sun’s shirt, grabbing at those soft looking hip bones and waiting ‘till he can nuzzle his face in that little happy trail. Sun pushing him back down onto the bed, stripping him of his jacket and pulling at his neck using his tie so he can kiss him. Pulling his shirt up but not enough that his binder is showing and ruining his good mood. He wants to watch Sun wriggle out of his underwear while he takes off his and he wants–

He doesn’t want to think much about all those parts following after that, because what would Sun think if he knew how in detail Neptune was going.

He wants the pair of them, walking up to team RWBY and it being exactly what it was and still is always like. He wants the casual, he wants to fist bump with Sun and he wants to kill something together and he wants Sun to wrap his arm around his waist in celebration. Have him pull his tie closer and they kiss and nobody expects it. He wants everyone envious, have Sun’s tail wrap around him and his tongue in his mouth. He wants to whisper something lewd into his ear and have Sun whisper something back, low and deep like his voice gets, have Neptune turn red and rush to get back to the bedrooms or somewhere private.

He might’ve gotten a bit caught up in the fantasy. He realises he’s still in the bathroom, and Sun is still outside. The lucky thing about not having a dick, though, is if he did he would have a boner right now. Thank the universe for the fact he doesn’t.

He cools himself down with a couple of splashes of water on his face, and walks back into the dorm.

“Finally! What the hell were you doing in there?”

Neptune freezes. He probably should have planned for that. He should have flushed the toilet or done literally anything.

Sun is a very patient guy. Neptune should be so lucky, having him look at him while we waits for an answer. Better hide a secret with another secret, right?

“I was- ehm- fixingmybinder.” Neptune realises he’s doing that horrible thing where he speaks fast and high, turning away.

“Wait, like, ring binder? What? In the bathroom?”

Neptune gapes at him, eyebrows furrowed. “What? Why would it- what- no, dude, I mean like, chest-” he motions towards his flattened chest, “-binder. Chest binder. I’m trans, dude.” He briefly considers the fact that he said dude an awful lot.

Sun pauses. “That’s cool. Or, uh- it’s cool that you told me.” Neptune watches Sun struggle with the wording, at least safe in the fact that now the both of them have no idea what to do. He sits down beside him on the bed.

“I mean, I kinda don’t know what to say. I get why you didn’t tell me before.” Sun moves his tail forward, till it brushes against Neptune’s arm. “I mean, I am a Faunus after all. Not exactly a loved member of society.” Sun looks at him, conveying the most compassionate look he can muster on his face.

“I did wonder why I’ve never seen you shirtless before.” Sun laughs, trying to lighten the mood.

“Partly because of that, partly because I have some concept of fashion sense.”

“Aw, dude, you know I like to be free!” Sun looks him up and down. “Woah, so you’re like the polar opposite of that! All constricted with that binder and that tie and everything.”

“Well, I have to be don’t I?”

“I guess, dude. But you don’t have to be around me.” Sun moves closer, putting his hand on Neptune’s shoulder. “Plus, we aren’t even going anywhere today. Let’s just chill, bro.”

“Cool.”

They both fist bump, the physical manifestation of the words, “it’s cool, bro”.

Sun takes his weapon out from under the back of his shirt and both of them kick off their shoes. Sun takes off his gloves, watching as Neptune removes his goggles and shakes his head so his hair can fall into place. Sun lies back beside him, tail circling his arm idly.

“Not gonna take off your jacket and tie and stuff, bro?”

“You want to see me shirtless?” Neptune laughed, looking back at Sun who’s sitting back up to nudge at Neptune.

“Come on, I’m curious if you’ve got tan lines from never taking your shirt off in the sun!” His face lights up for a second. “Or in front of Sun! Hey!” He has the single goofiest grin on his face, finger guns and all.

Neptune starts unzipping his jacket, shrugging it off. Except Sun’s eye’s are tracing all of the movements, he’s watching very clearly. He never did make an effort to subtle- though his bluntness is an oddly attractive feature.

Even though he’s removing some of his clothes, Neptune feels himself get warmer. He’s flustered, he knows- it didn’t properly register to him that he always wore so much. When he feels himself flush in the face, he resolves to not look directly at Sun for fear of humiliating himself. Watching Sun’s tail move back and forth is a pretty fun alternative anyway.

“I’ll get your tie.” Sun moves closer, taking the end of it delicately and moving up to start undoing it.

Neptune takes out one button before Sun’s hands near his neck is too much and he has to turn his head away. He’s probably burning crimson at this point. And is still kinda turned on.

“Hey- hey, look at me, you huge goddamn nerd.” Sun cups his cheek and leans in, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Come on, it’s okay.” Sun says gently, looking at him, waiting for him to open his eyes and look back.

Neptune loves Sun. Patient and kind, while still being so energetic and spontaneous. Genuine.

“Wait- are you cool with what just happened there? I mean like- the kiss thing-” Sun backs off, pulling away and trying to keep his hands perfectly at his sides.

“D-dude. I’m more than cool with that- I just..” Neptune wishes the blush would fucking fade. He puts a hand on Sun’s leg and takes off his tie with the other.

“I didn’t expect it from you- 'cause I thought you like, liked Blake or something.”

“As a friend, maybe, I’m not sure. But I like her, in the way she needs my help through all her Faunus stuff. I just don’t want her to go through it alone.” He puts his hand on Neptune’s. “I don’t want to you go through all your stuff alone, dude.”

“And you were being a huge nerd Neptune. We’re talking massive.” He moves his arm up Neptune’s forearm. “It’s cute, though. When you’re not trying so hard to look cool.”

Neptune makes the first move this time, and they kiss. Properly, not just a peck. And Neptune’s hands are burying themselves into Sun’s hair while his hands are fixing themselves onto the small of Neptune’s back.

The kiss breaks for a second, Sun panting and both of them catching their breath. They laugh, more smile since they still need time to breath. And it’s a wonderful sight to Neptune, the way some of the curls of blond show exactly where his hands have been and that grin is so adorable. His hands are still on Neptune’s back and Sun pulls him closer for another kiss, that progresses into him nipping at the sides of his jaw.

Neptune gradually eases his legs onto either side of Sun’s thighs and the way that Sun is kissing him and slowly going down and biting his neck is better than he ever thought about. It’s all too his usual self when he’s sighing in Sun’s ear. “Dude..”

It should probably ruin the mood, but it’s natural enough for the pair to not even notice it.

Sun smirks, motivated, and laps lightly at the span between Neptune’s collarbone and neck, before sucking and trying to leave a mark. He moves one of his hands up to the nape of blue hair, still holding Neptune steady and close with the other.

Neptune rolls his hips once experimentally, grinding downward and inhaling at the surprise amount of friction. The only thing more satisfying is Sun pretty much being forced away from his skin by the sensation, letting out a little groan that would have been missed were he not right beside his ear.

It’s almost a challenge, because Sun seems a little more determined to provoke Neptune more. He sucks harder at Neptune’s neck, higher this time where people will see it contrast with his white collar, inhaling in the entire idea of Neptune. Pulling him closer, with strong arms and trapping Neptune further down against him.

“Shit, Sun-” Neptune forcibly stops his moans and sighs with a laugh.

Sun withdraws to look at him, sneering with a huge smile. “Wait, was that a-” he takes a moment to imitate Neptune’s moans, putting on the face and voice of a fawning porn star. “Shiiit, Sun….!” tone of voice climbing from low to high, (and God, Neptune wishes it didn’t but it really turns him on, even if it’s fake and making fun of him) “or was it like, 'SHIT, SON!’ like, son as in a relative?”

The sense of satisfaction in Sun is palpable when Neptune breaks into laughter. “Seriously, shut up Sun.” He shoves at Sun’s shoulder in a fit of giggles, which also happens to have the fortunate effect of shoving Sun back onto the bed.

“You know you love it, Neptune. And I’m not the one who was moaning..” Sun pauses and Neptune knows exactly what he’s about to say, the asshole. He puts on his over-the-top porno imitation of Neptune again, and whimpers, “dude~!”

“Aw, I didn’t think you noticed that.” Neptune shifts his position, a little shaken by Sun moaning, still straddling him.

“Give me some credit!” Sun pulls Neptune down by the collar, so he can see the flushed face of his friend up close. “I notice a lot of stuff, Neptune.” He’s quiet in his ear, forehead burrowed into the shaved sides of his hair. His voice is thick, deep, and fuck sake it’s doing the same thing that his fake moans do to him.

“Stuff like you are way into those moans. And into me talking, into this, right now.” He pulls at his collar some more, further down so they can kiss and Neptune can’t escape. Sun probably noticed how much he liked everything by the feel of Neptune grinding his hips into Sun heavily, denim pushing against Sun’s cock and making him more than happy to excite Neptune further.

Sun rests his fist in blue hair, relishing in the feeling of their chests against each other and both moving. He moans into the kiss and Neptune ruts his hips down, a broad stroke against his hard-on and he automatically tightens his fist and accidentally pulls Neptune’s hair back. Neptune yelps, pulling himself up with the motion of his body following his head upward.

“Shit, sorry!”

“It’s cool.” He rubs his scalp a little, relaxing his body. The tingling and shock on his head made him acutely aware of the situation- he took a second to take in the sight of his best friend lying underneath him, the outline of his erection against his jeans.

“It actually feels.. You can do it again, just not as hard.”

“Hey, that’s kinda hot.”

Sun’s hands move to grip at the back of Neptune’s thighs, thumbs digging in.

“.. You wanna take off our pants?”

“I thought you’d never ask, Nep.”

Neptune stands up, facing the wall as he strips down his jeans, bending to peel them off from around his ankles.

“Nice.”

“Stop staring at my ass and strip, dude!”

“Ooh, getting all feisty there.”

Sun waits for Neptune to turn around before he starts, making a show of every movement. Deliberate flexing of muscles when he removes his shirt, wriggling out of his jeans obscenely so his bulge shows hard and straining against the fabric of his boxers. He watches Neptune’s eyes carefully, waiting for them to look at his face so he can lick his lips.

“You gonna take your shirt off?”

“.. I like it better on.”

“Cool. Get back down here.” He pulls at Neptune’s hand to force him to fall on top of him.

They kiss more, pressing every part of their body together. Neptune’s tongue coaxes its way into Sun’s mouth, and Sun’s nails find their way twisting into his hair.

Eventually, Sun’s other hand slides down Neptune’s back, underneath his shirt and following the dip of his spine until it drifts past his hipbone and rests on top of the black elastic of his boxer briefs. Neptune kisses him deep, fervent and impatient.

The pads of Sun’s fingers trace at Neptune’s crotch, feeling it damp through the cotton. His fingers get rougher, trying to get the feeling through. It works, because Neptune is moaning very, very loudly into Sun’s mouth and clutching desperately at the sides of his body at the direction stimulation after such a long period of nothing.

Sun pulls at his hair, demanding Neptune’s head back so he can hear the noises he draws out and see his face. His eyes shut, the front of his hair falling while the back of it’s held up by Sun’s fist and his mouth open enough to let all the small sounds out- and the way his lips part and his mouth gets wider when he strokes just right.

“You look so damn good right now.” He does broad strokes with the front of two of his fingers, interspersing with a couple precise teases with the fingertips. He focuses on Neptune’s expression, the rosy tint of his face the more Sun works him.

“When d-fffuck, Su- shit-” Neptune grips onto him harder, hopelessly trying to grind down further onto Sun’s fingers when they draw themselves back to compensate. Sun’s breathing hard too, the closeness of their bodies causing his knuckles to drag across his cock on every movement. He chuckles, and Neptune laughs- or tries to laugh- too, between breaths and high groans.

“You want to- ah -finish that thought?” Sun loves Neptune like this. Love, love, loves it. Neptune with his shields down, without trying to seem cool and aloof in ways that he isn’t, trying to keep his demeanour and failing all because of him.

Neptune presses himself hard against him, panting, urgent and amazing. “Can’t- Suuun, Sun- Sun..” Hearing his name as the only thing leaving Neptune’s mouth is an indescribable emotion. He didn’t expect to see Neptune fall apart like this- he had daydreamed about how it would happen, but this is.. This is real. This is happening.

Sun takes his hand away, waiting for Neptune’s gaze to fall onto his face and licking away the wet that seeped through his underwear and onto his fingers. He shifts both of his hands to either side of Neptune’s hips, his shirt falling over his fingers. Sun urges Neptune down on his crotch, pressing his hands into his skin and leading Neptune’s body to press against him.

“I’m pretty close, hah..” Neptune sighs, spreading his legs further apart on Sun’s thighs, pushing Sun down until their bodies are perpendicular. He slides down until his clothed crotch is right on top of the outline of Sun’s cock and it feels so good he involuntarily goes in to roll his hips in a constant rhythm, muttering expletives between moans because fuck, this feels good you feel so good sun sun sun this is so good

Sun shutting his eyes and gripping Neptune’s thighs so hard it’ll definitely mark is enough, even though the layers of cotton between them. He stutters his hips hard against Sun, quickening his pace and whimpering with a stammer when he comes.

After a couple seconds, basking in it and pressing his pelvis down one last time for a moment of sweet over stimulation he rolls to the side.

“I know you still have a boner. Give me like, three minutes tops and we’ll do something.”

“You’re lucky I can wait.” Sun laughs, struggling with himself, watching Neptune exhausted caused solely by him.

“This underwear is so ruined right now.” Neptune mutters, Sun giving him a wink in response.

Sun strokes himself lazily, hand sinking below his boxers, lingering on the scene of Neptune placid and worn beside him.

“You got a condom?” Neptune rolls up his sleeves, undoing the top button of his shirt and allowing himself to breath.

“One second!” Sun stands and digs through the nightstand beside the bunk bed, pulling a condom out victoriously. “You seriously have no idea how awkward it is bringing these to Vale when you barely have anywhere to put your guns.” He tosses it over to a sitting Neptune, catching it with the perfect execution that comes from the sheer amount of teamwork over time.

Neptune looks at it, careful with the packaging. Ultra thin, medium, huh. He briefly wonders how long Sun’s been carrying it around, until the thought is interrupted by Sun standing in front of him and cradling the back of his blond head in his hand.

“You cool?”

Neptune nods, flickering his eyes from Sun’s face to the solid bulge in his boxers to the now sheepish expression on his face.

He pulls down the fabric, revelling in the sharp exhale from Sun.

… Dicks are kinda ugly. He’s a little glad he won’t be looking at it that much.

He tears the side of the condom wrapper gingerly, letting it fall to the floor for the time being. Composing himself, he makes eye contact with Sun, pinching the top while he rolls the latex down. It also gives him a feel for how big Sun is, his fingers around Sun’s cock force a timid sigh from him. Rolling it on is a little daunting, considering it’s his first time even seeing a dick but fuck it’s pretty damn hot seeing Sun eager after all the waiting, watching Neptune tease the condom down.

Neptune shifts backwards on the bed, giving Sun room to join him. “I, uh, haven’t really done this before with.. You know..” Neptune gestures to Sun’s erection with a laugh. “So if you want to take the lead then..”

“That’s fine with me, br-” Sun stops himself before he says bro in the middle of sex.

He climbs onto the bed, tracing his fingers up along Neptune’s calves to the back of his knees to his thighs. Neptune can feel himself flutter at Sun getting closer, quiet and shaky chuckle at the entire situation. “Hold on-” Neptune gestures for Sun’s hands to move out of the way as he removes his boxer briefs.

“Always knew it wasn’t natural.” Sun remarks at his black pubic hair.

Back on track, Sun slides his hands across the outside of Neptune’s thighs, fingers trailing to the soft skin on the inside of his leg. Neptune is breathing hard, because he’s so damn ready and he can’t believe how carnal Sun looks right now and he would tell him if he wasn’t dying of anticipation.

Sun caresses the folds of Neptune’s vulva with two fingers, wringing out a gasp from Neptune when he brushes his clit. He massages around for a couple seconds, before sliding his index finger in and then adding another. Neptune relaxes into it quickly, hot and really fucking bothered, still sensitive from before, body pliant.

Sun smiles, easing Neptune backward until his shoulders are resting on the sheets and Sun is bending over him. His tail circles left to right, idle while Sun is engrossed in staring at Neptune.

He curls his fingers inside him, instantly rewarded with a lewd and unrestrained whine. Promptly moving his hand faster, sticking to a smooth rhythm and making the curve of his fingers more intense. The consistent huffy groans from Neptune tell him this is probably a good idea, and he moves his thumb across Neptune’s clit to watch him writhe and stiffen as soon as he does.

He’s close, again, Sun can tell from the little mutterings of “shiiit” and other obscenities, merged with his name in various combinations, most commonly “fuck” mixed with “me” mixed with “Sun.”

Very close in fact, so Sun withdraws his hand with a loud moan from Neptune, arching his spine and breathing very heavily because Neptune swears he was like, one second from coming.

Sun grips at the back of Neptune’s thighs, until they’re resting at Sun’s hips and he’s sinking his cock into Neptune slowly. He curses, leaning down until his face is just a couple inches from Neptune’s.

Neptune grasps at Sun, fists snaking around his chest until they find his back to grip. 

“Are you oka-”

“Yes! Come on!”

“Just checking.” Sun smiles, fading into concentration when withdrawing to a noisy exhale from Neptune. He grabs steady at Neptune’s bare skin, leverage for a measured thrust into him.

Neptune is slick, soft and moaning. The stretch is a little overwhelming- doing anything with a boy is so damn alien but its all so easy with Sun.

And he’s kinda overstimulated at this point and fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck he’s so close again and its coiled tight in his lower body and fuck he’s gonna hold on just a second more.

Sun is sweating from the exertion - so close to satisfaction after so long. Blond curls are falling into his face when he rolls his hips until they meet Neptune’s skin. He slides in and out, gradually speeding up - until he sees how Neptune pretty much just clinging onto conciousness and bobbing up and down to grasp at all the feeling he can get.

Neptune lets out a choked stream of noises (a little bit pathetic sounding, even he’ll admit) as Sun gives up on the “gradual” and hammers in faster and faster, groaning and holding Neptune tightly.

Neptune comes, tightening down on Sun. His moans are barely anything more than huffs, and Sun shifts his hips and thrusts deep into Neptune one last time. He lets out a couple consecutive, gentle whimpers while he pulls out of Neptune for fear of it being uncomfortable.

Neptune melodramatically plops his arms and legs across the bed to demonstrate his tiredness.

“That was exhausting. Really, really good, but exhausting.” He manages to say with a blown voice. He looks up as best he can to see Sun disposing of the condom and is reminded of the mess he has to clean up.

“Also unexpected. Though we should do this kinda team-building more often!” Sun jokes, before looking at him. “Stop lying there spread eagle, dude. If we’re gonna do that post-sex cuddling stuff I want it to be relatively dry after all that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! ♥♥♥


End file.
